


Una manzana envenenada para el doctor Watson

by tsubame_17



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ha estado recibiendo unos mensajes que le invitan a ir a Southampton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una manzana envenenada para el doctor Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nai_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nai_Malfoy).



_"Oh how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony".  
Snow White – _  
  
El teléfono vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.  
"Dr. Watson en Waterloo le espera un ticket para Southampton. Salida en una hora."  
Leí nuevamente el mensaje.  
Sherlock todavía estaba haciendo ruido con el violín. Odiaba cuando solo destrozaba las cuerdas.  
Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto a prepararme para el viaje, seguramente no sería muy largo.  
Ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Sherlock me llamó.  
— ¿Sales?— preguntó como si fuera lo mas raro del mundo.  
— Sí.  
Miré la valija que tenía entre mis manos y la apreté un poco más. Cuando volví la vista a Sherlock, parecía no haber abandonado su posición en toda la mañana, seguía en la ventana tocando "música" con el violín, mirando hacia la calle.  
— Cuando vuelvas trae leche.  
Me quedé estático un instante. Miré nuevamente mi valija y me fijé en mi anillo. Respondí automáticamente.   
Me fui sin mirar atrás.   
En Waterloo, tal y como decía el mensaje, me estaba esperando un billete a mi nombre. Pregunté, no había otro a nombre de Sherlock.  
  
El primer mensaje había llegado hacia diez días.  
"Dr. Watson se solicita su presencia en Ocean Village, Southampton, el día 14 a las 16hs. Todos los gastos pagados."  
El remitente era número desconocido. No estaba firmado.  
Sherlock me pidió el teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo sí. Creía que sería algo referente a un caso o para mandarle un mensaje a Lestrade, pero no fue así, leyó el mensaje.  
— ¿Piensas ir?  
— Es solo propaganda —dije.  
Tres días después llegaba otro mensaje:  
"Dr. Watson, lo aguardamos el día 14 a las 16hs en Southampton. Un chofer lo estará esperando en la estación para llevarlo a su destino."  
— No vayas.   
Apenas había tenido tiempo de leer el mensaje y Sherlock ya sabía de qué se trataba.  
— ¿Por qué habría de ir? No sé que quieren de mí. No conozco a nadie en Southampton.  
— John. No vayas.  
Aquello era una orden. Sherlock sabía algo y no quería decirlo.  
— ¿Hay algo que me estás ocultando al respecto?  
— Nada. — dijo rápidamente. — Pero será mejor que no vayas.   
Hice lo que él —y posiblemente cualquiera— habría hecho en un primer momento, busqué información acerca del lugar en cuestión y, tras leer un poco más sobre la ciudad, investigue por el día y la hora.  
Un extraño anuncio en el diario local acerca de un experimento sobre el sueño con una paga generosa. No había nada más.  
Sherlock me dejó hacer, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba atento a lo que estaba investigando.  
— No vayas.  _Let it snow be_.  
Nuevamente era una orden. No volvió a decir nada más sobre el tema.   
Tras aquellos mensajes Sherlock estuvo insoportable y se había dedicado cada momento del día —y de la noche— a molestar. Que si experimentos con gases tóxicos —que contaminaban toda la casa, incluso mi habitación en el segundo piso—, que si "música", pruebas de balística contra la pared o simplemente se dedicaba horas a decirme que tan aburrido era todo.   
Por suerte, había salido de casa para hacer un reemplazo en la clínica, pero no había sido suficiente. Dos días ininterrumpidos de aquello habían sido más que suficientes para querer ir a Southampton sin mirar atrás.  
Creía sinceramente que Sherlock intentaría convencerme de que no fuera, o en el peor de los casos, que me acompañaría. Pero no sucedió ni una cosa ni la otra.  
Al llegar, tal y como decía el mensaje, un chofer me estaba esperando en la estación. Todo lo que pude sacar de aquel hombre fue la dirección final del viaje.  
Un viejo palacete eduardiano se alzaba frente a mi cuando nos detuvimos. No era una de las casas típicas que esperabas ver en un lugar marino como Ocean Village. Estaba bien conservado.  
Cuando llamé a la puerta un señor, entrado en años, me recibió. Se presentó rápidamente como George y me dijo que me estaban esperando.  
Recorrimos un largo y sobrio corredor y entramos por la única puerta que había a la vista.   
— Por favor, espere un momento más. La señora está por hacer el anuncio.  
Se fue dejándome a las puertas de aquel salón, donde ya esperaban unos veinte hombres.  
Intenté observar a la gente que había en el lugar. La mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes, posiblemente universitarios. Un par eran hombres de mi edad. No había ninguna mujer en aquella sala.  
Llamó mi atención que toda la decoración que había en la habitación fueran dos grandes columnas —blancas como toda la sala— y entre ellas un pequeño altar completamente de mármol. Estaba situado frente a la puerta por donde había entrado. A la derecha había otra puerta, pequeña, que parecía estar mal disimulada. La habitación no tenía ventanas.  
Uno de los jóvenes se acercó sonriente a donde me encontraba.  
— ¿Usted también ha venido por el premio?  
Dudé un momento e intenté que no se notara demasiado en mi cara que no sabía de qué iba todo aquello, aunque no lo conseguí con rapidez suficiente.  
— ¡Oh! ¿Usted conocía a la muerta?  
Apenas había llegado a negar con la cabeza cuando de la puerta de la derecha salió una mujer —seguramente la señora Ashworth—. Era hermosa, lucía realmente joven —apenas unos treinta años—, piel blanca, pelo negro recogido y llevaba un vestido sencillo pero elegante. Su semblante era serio, pero parecía consternada.   
Todos la seguimos con la mirada hasta que se ubicó frente al altar. Respiró profundamente, antes de dejar salir su cálida voz.   
— No quiero que crean que han sido engañados señores. Están aquí porque la recompensa es grande para quien pueda despertar de su sueño a la bella durmiente con un beso de amor.  
El murmullo se extendió por toda la sala. Pronto empezarían a levantar la voz.  
— ¡Señores! Calma por favor. El señor Prince, el abogado de la familia, leerá el testamento de mi hija.  
A su lado se puso un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años, trajeado —como lo ameritaba la situación—, con unos papeles en la mano.  
— Soy David Prince, el abogado de la familia Ashworth, y este es el testamento de la señorita Eliana Ashworth: “Al hombre que un año después de mi muerte me despierte con un beso, lego toda mi fortuna valorada en 5 millones de libras”.  
— Solamente quiero cumplir con el último deseo de mi hija — continuó ella antes de darle la oportunidad a que alguien pudiera decir algo. — Si alguno tiene algún inconveniente puede retirarse ahora. Todavía no es tarde para ello.  
El murmullo se volvió a extender. No había hombre en la sala que estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Nadie quería besar un cadáver.  
El joven que se me había acercado seguía a su lado, parecía pensativo.  
— ¿Lo intentará? — pregunté.  
— No pierdo nada con hacerlo. Estoy sin blanca… Supongo que depende de como esté el cadáver… si está en descomposición, me largo de inmediato.  
Al parecer varios llegaron a la misma conclusión porque pronto uno de los presentes dijo en voz alta:  
— Queremos verla antes de decidir.  
Ella hizo un gesto al par de hombres que destacaban por su edad y se corrió, dando a entender que, en realidad, aquel altar era el sepulcro de Eliana.  
Todos se pusieron en semicírculo alrededor del ataúd. Me quedé a un lado, no quería verla.  
Al caer la tapa a un lado las expresiones fueron de asombro. La señora Ashworth se desmayó.  
Corrí junto a la mujer. Pedí que la llevaran a una habitación ventilada y que le trajeran sales aromáticas para poder reanimarla.  
Iba a ir tras ella, pero decidí que antes de salir de la habitación echaría una mirada rápida al interior del sepulcro.   
La joven, de unos veinte años, parecía dormir plácidamente. A mi cabeza vinieron las palabras del cuento de Blancanieves. Eliana no era Blancanieves, su piel sí era blanca, pero sus cabellos eran rojizos —nunca antes había visto un color rojo igual—, y de alguna manera pude suponer que sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche.   
Parecía viva. El año transcurrido no había pasado por ella. Por muy bien que hubiesen hecho el embalsamado aquello parecía demasiado extraño.  
De no ser porque George, el hombre que me recibió, me llamó a la estancia de al lado habría ido a observarla con mas detenimiento.  
La señora Ashworth había recuperado el sentido. El abogado se había encargado de ello.  
— Soy el doctor John Watson— dije a modo de saludo.— Se me ha pedido que asista a esta reunión— no se me ocurría ninguna palabra más acorde— en calidad de algo que todavía no me queda claro.  
— ¿John Watson? — repitió en la lejanía el abogado.  
En cuanto yo había entrado se había retirado al otro lado de la habitación y miraba hacia el jardín por un gran ventanal que había en aquella parte de la estancia.  
— Así es. Se me ha pedido que venga.  
— No sé, doctor Watson, quien le ha pedido que venga— dijo ella. — Sin embargo, estoy agradecida de que así sea.   
La señora Ashworth intentó acercarse a donde estaba el joven, pero este parecía rehuirle.  
— Todo esto no es más que un despropósito, David. Contar con la presencia del doctor Watson hará que sea más rápido. — Me miró suplicante. — Usted podrá corroborar que Eliana está muerta y toda esta farsa acabará.  
— ¡Eso no es suficiente! — Gritó el abogado y tras aquella explosión pareció calmarse. — Sólo se necesita que un hombre la bese mañana para que esto se acabe. Ya te lo he dicho Charlotte.  
Él tono de voz era dulce, pero se notaba que estaba resignado. A cualquiera le hubiese sido evidente que se conocían y que la familiaridad con la que se trataban estaba iba más allá una relación abogado-cliente.  
El señor Prince se fue hacia la habitación del ataúd. Cuando pasó junto a la señora Ashworth se negó a mirarla. Aquella situación parecía enojarle.  
— Disculpe a David. Todo esto lo afecta mucho.   
— Y a Usted también señora Ashworth.   
Por un momento intentó ocultar la sorpresa que aquella simple frase le había ocasionado. Al final desistió.  
— Sinceramente no esperaba nada de esto.  
Se dejó caer en la otomana que había junto al ventanal. Yo me senté en una silla cerca de ella. En la mesa todavía había restos de un té que no habían tomado. Era un juego para dos personas, posiblemente ella y el abogado habrían estado esperando juntos el momento adecuado para salir.  
— Es sorprendente el trabajo de embalsamamiento que han realizado— dije por decir algo.  
Ella se dedicó a mirar por el ventanal. Pude distinguir un pequeño tatuaje rojo en su cuello.  
— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo murió?  
— Snow murió de un ataque al corazón.   
— Era muy joven para padecer del corazón.  
— Ella sufría el síndrome de la bella durmiente.  
— ¿Disculpe? —aquello me parecía asombroso, apenas si había diagnosticado algún caso con aquel síndrome. — ¿Me está diciendo que su hija sufría de hipersomnia?  
— Así es.   
Seguramente Sherlock se arrepentiría de no haber venido cuando se enterara de aquello. La hipersomnia periódica era un síndrome muy poco frecuente que hacia que el paciente presentara somnolencia excesiva y periodos de sueño de como mínimo unas 20 horas diarias. Además, dentro de los síntomas estaban una sobrealimentación compulsiva, conducta sexual desinhibida y deterioro de las capacidades mentales, llegando incluso a ser violentos y a tener alucinaciones. A pesar de ser muy raro el diagnóstico de este síndrome era incluso más raro que se diera en mujeres.  
Sin lugar a dudas hubiese sido interesante tratar el caso de Snow.  
— ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué la llama Snow?  
— ¿Qué? — se había quedado pensativa, la pregunta la alteró— ¿Snow?  
— Sí. Usted se ha referido a Eliana como Snow. Supongo que era un apelativo cariñoso.  
Aquello conclusión pareció calmarla. Se llevó las manos al pecho y empezó a acariciar su anillo de casada.  
— No me había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho. Edward solía llamarla así. “Blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre, cabello negro como el ébano… Mi Blancanieves… mi torcida Blancanieves”— parecía un recuerdo muy vívido. — Su mujer, la primera señora Ashworth, quería tener una hija así. Lamentablemente murió en el parto, así que nunca supo que su Blancanieves no era tal.   
— Así que Usted es… era su madrastra.  
Por primera vez desde que empezamos a hablar me miró a los ojos y pude apreciar que los suyos eran de un color oscuro, casi negros.  
— Sí, aunque ella era mas una hermana menor para mí que una hija. Apenas nos llevábamos unos años de diferencia.  
Intenté sacar cuentas. Por lo que había podido ver Eliana había muerto en sus veinte, como mucho apenas había pasado los veinticinco. ¿Cuántos años tenía la señora Ashworth?   
—Edward murió cuando Eliana tenía 16. Y yo hacia tan solo un par de años que me había casado.  
Asentí más por compromiso que por otra razón. Entonces mi primer pensamiento de ella era cierto, tendría cerca de treinta años.  
— Amaba a Edward y también la amaba a ella. Sus muertes aún me afectan.  
Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, y decidí que sería mejor irse. Todavía no sabía quién me había pedido que fuera a aquel lugar y tenía que averiguarlo.  
Encontré al abogado junto al cadáver. Estaba contemplándola fijamente.  
— Ella parece viva. ¿No es cierto?  
Se asustó y se alejó unos pasos del féretro. No esperaba compañía.  
— ¿La conocía? — me preguntó.  
— Lamentablemente no.  
— Era la mas hermosa de todas, bondadosa y cariñosa— dijo al aire, volviendo, una vez mas, su mirada hacia ella. — Nos conocíamos desde niños.   
Vi como acariciaba el rostro de Eliana con ternura.   
— Todavía no puedo creerlo.  
Aquello fue apenas un susurro.  
Permanecimos un silencio un apenas un momento.   
Estaba por preguntarle si él me había pedido que fuera cuando George entró agitado a la habitación.  
— Los señores que han venido por el anuncio desean terminar con esto ahora.  
La expresión en la cara Prince era ira pura. Al parecer, aquello no era algo normal de ver, porque George lucia extrañado. El mas joven respiró profundamente antes de hablar.  
— Iré a explicarles la situación. Mañana se cumple un año de su muerte, no puede ser antes. No serviría de nada.  
Inclinó su cabeza a modo de despedida y salió por la puerta grande. George no le siguió.  
— ¿Desea tomar un té y descansar?  
Seguía a mi lado esperando por una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Yo estaba pensando en la situación en la que me encontraba. No sabía que hacer, no sabía hasta que punto corría peligro.   
Lo vi dirigir su mirada al ataúd.  
— Seguramente esta noche tendré que estar de vigilia para que ella pueda descansar en paz otra noche más.  
Lo miré con detenimiento. Estaría cerca de los sesenta, pelo cenizo con grandes entradas, vestido con un traje y corbata oscuros, y a pesar de ello no destacaba en aquella habitación blanca. Con toda certeza él había sido quien logró desalojar la sala y tener bajo control a los jóvenes que habían quedado tras la revelación. No parecía un mayordomo, y parecía mayor para ser el asistente personal de la señora Ashworth, tal vez lo hubiese sido del señor Ashworth.   
— ¿Sabe Usted quién me invitó a venir?  
— Sí. Lo sé.  
Una respuesta simple que por la imperiosidad con la que fue dicha dejaba a entender que no diría nada más al respecto.  
Me indicó que lo siguiera y lo hice. Me llevó hasta mi habitación. Para lo único que volvió a abrir la boca fue para darme el horario de la cena. Le agradecí las atenciones.  
Faltaba menos de una hora para cenar, esperaría hasta entonces para hacer mas preguntas.  
Sólo cinco jóvenes de los veinte que habían contestado al anuncio se habían quedado. Uno de ellos era el que se me había acercado en la sala del sepulcro, se llamaba Howard. No había nadie más en la casa. La señora Ashworth, los cinco jóvenes, el señor Prince, George y yo.   
La cena fue frugal. La señora Ashworth no cenó con nosotros, comió en su habitación.  
Tal y como había predicho George, aquella noche, velaría a Eliana. Cuidaría que nadie pasara al sepulcro.  
Yo seguía sin saber nada de las razones por las cuales estaba allí. El abogado desconocía quién me habría llamado, pero si conocía mi trabajo con Sherlock. Aquello parecía ponerlo nervioso, pero así y todo se le notaba aliviado de que él no hubiese decidido acompañarme.   
De George sólo pude averiguar, a través de Prince, que era él quien había hecho público el testamento de Eliana y las condiciones del mismo. Hasta aquel momento la señora Ashworth creía que el hecho de que la joven tuviera un sepulcro en la casa era una rareza más de la familia. Según creía ella, el legado había ido a manos de los pocos familiares que quedaban con vida de Edward. Era consciente que no recibiría nada. La única razón por la cual todavía estaba en la casa era porque nadie le había pedido que se fuera.  
Cuando Howard, el señor Prince y yo nos trasladamos a la biblioteca para seguir con la conversación, el abogado nos contó algunas anécdotas de su infancia con Eliana.  
Del tatuaje que su padre le había hecho en cuello. Del brillo en sus ojos negros. De la vez que quiso cortarse el pelo para que le creciera negro.  
Recordaba sobre todo cuanto le gustaba jugar con ella cuando eran niños. Su juego preferido era cuando hacia de príncipe y tenía que rescatarla de su sueño eterno tras matar al dragón. Ella había sido la primera mujer a la que había besado. Luego con la enfermedad todo se había vuelto caótico. Y todo fue a peor después de la muerte de su padre. Los episodios se dieron cada vez mas cercanos en el tiempo. Era muy violenta, con los otros y con ella misma. Los episodios de amnesia eran mayores. La medicación no le ayudaba, y terminó sucumbiendo a las drogas para huir de sus problemas. Cuando por fin pareció que el síndrome había remitido un nuevo episodio y su corazón no lo resistió. Murió con 28 años.  
Por lo que dejaba entrever, había estado profundamente enamorado de Eliana.  
Con el correr de las horas la conversación decayó hasta llegar al silencio.   
Antes de darme cuenta, me había quedado solo. Tomé uno de los libros de la biblioteca que hablaba sobre el síndrome de Kleine-Levin, para pasar el tiempo. Sabía que no podría dormir.  
Llevaba unas cuantas páginas leídas cuando oí el grito de la señora Ashworth venir del piso superior.   
Corrí al pasillo y tropecé con el señor Prince en las escaleras. Juntos llegamos a la habitación de la señora de la casa.   
Estaba completamente alterada, tiritaba nerviosa en una esquina del salón de su dormitorio.   
Costó tranquilizarla, apenas podía articular palabra. Había visto a Snow caminar por el jardín de la casa.  
Le pedí al señor Prince que se quedará con ella. Howard y los demás, que esperaban fuera, se unieron a mí en la búsqueda del intruso. Cuatro de ellos inspeccionaron la casa, mientras Howard y yo salimos al jardín.  
George estaba todavía en la puerta de entrada al sepulcro. No se había movido de allí, ni parecía estar preocupado por los gritos.  
Por ser riguroso le pregunté si había visto algo, a lo que contesto simplemente que nadie había entrado ni salido del lugar. Las dos puertas estaban cerradas con llave, y el ataúd tenía nuevamente la tapa puesta. Incluso se ofreció a abrir la puerta que vigilaba para que pudiéramos cerciorarnos de ello. No creí que hiciera falta.  
Nos indicó el camino al jardín. Advertimos rápidamente que la luz se encendía con un detector y que no era por mucho tiempo. Para que la señora Ashworth hubiese visto a alguien tendría que haber estado vigilando el jardín, aún así el contraste entre la luz y la oscuridad la hubiesen hecho dudar.   
Nos separamos para poder cubrir mas rápidamente el terreno, que si bien no era grande tenía numerosos recovecos en los que alguien podía esconderse cómodamente.   
Desenfundé el arma —he aprendido a no salir sin ella, con Sherlock nunca se sabe— y escruté los alrededores. El detector tenía un rango muy definido, y dejaba a oscuras una gran parte del jardín.   
Tras un árbol escuché el movimiento de hojas. Si me acercaba estaba fuera del alcance del detector, estaría a oscuras. Nuevamente oí movimiento y no pensé mas en ello. Me arriesgué.  
¡Un gato! Un gato negro del que lo único que se veía eran sus ojos. Estuve a unos segundos de dispararle por estar agazapado tras al árbol.  
Aquella búsqueda fue en vano.  
Tuve que sedar a la señora Ashworth para que pudiera dormir. Insistía en que ella había visto a Snow caminando por el jardín. Al creer que no le hacíamos caso se había puesto violenta y había destrozado parte del mobiliario de su habitación.  
El señor Prince se quedó haciéndole compañía.   
Los demás nos fuimos malamente a dormir.  
A la mañana siguiente, parecía que nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior había pasado. Nada de Blancanieves, de fantasmas y espectros. Sólo seis hombres desayunando y hablando de trivialidades.  
Media hora después aparecieron dos hombres del cementerio, venían a levantar nuevamente la tapa del sepulcro.  
La señora Ashworth hizo acto de presencia y junto con el abogado certificaron todo el proceso.  
Realmente todo había quedado cerrado. Las puertas y el ataúd. La señora parecía no poder creerlo.  
Una vez que todo estaba como debía fue el abogado quien quedó frente al féretro y se dirigió a los presentes.  
— Señores, hoy se cumple el año de la muerte de la señorita Eliana Ashworth. Es hora de cumplir su voluntad.  
Inesperadamente —al menos para mí— él se giró, se reclinó sobre el ataúd.  
—Eliana, debí hacerlo. Lo siento tanto— le escuché decir mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Ahora ya es demasiado tarde... Mis besos nunca te han hecho despertar, ¿verdad?   
Cuando se volvió a nosotros sonreía. Tenía un arma entre sus manos.  
  
  
Cuando llegué a casa, Sherlock estaba acostado de lado en su sillón, dando la espalda a la puerta.  
Me senté frente a él, en mi pequeño sofá. Me pareció que no se había despertado.  
— Tardaste demasiado.  
— Sí.  
No me sentía con fuerzas para decirle nada más. No quería hablar y menos dirigirme a su espalda.  
Observé como su batín se movía lentamente con su respiración. Me pareció curioso que todavía tuviera puestos el pantalón de vestir y sus zapatos de salir. Aquello era una puesta en escena no muy estudiada.  
Subía a la habitación, quería descansar.   
El agua relajó mis músculos, pero no podía hacer nada con mis pensamientos.   
Decidí que me cambiaría, tomaría algo de comer mirando en la tele cualquier cosa que no me hiciera pensar y me iría a dormir. No parecía mal plan.  
Cuando salí del cuarto de baño para cambiarme, Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama, junto a mi ropa. Se había sacado la bata, estaba vestido para salir a la calle.  
No levantó la cabeza ni me miró cuando fui a su lado a tomar mi camisa.  
— Tardaste demasiado — repitió.  
Me estaba vistiendo casi de frente a él y sentía que estaba mas lejos que nunca.  
Cuando tomé el jersey me detuvo. Su mano apretaba firmemente mi muñeca. Podía sentir el frio del anillo contra mi piel. A pesar de que no quería, me volví a mirarlo.  
Muy pocas veces lo había visto en aquel estado.   
— Necesitaba algo de tiempo — dije para justificar mi larga ducha.  
Sus pupilas se contrajeron. Yo sabía que él no se refería a eso.  
Soltó su agarré y me dejó continuar con mi tarea. Me dirigí a mi armario y elegí unos vaqueros para ponerme.  
— John.  
Su tono era suplicante, pero no se movió de su sitio.  
Me puse frente a él cuando terminé. Estaba cabizbajo. De haber sido posible habría creído que estaba arrepentido de algo.  
La fuerza del abrazo me sorprendió —tanto que incluso dejé de respirar por un momento—.  
— Fue la madrastra— dijo.  
Respiré profundamente antes intentar relajarme.   
Agaché la cabeza y la hundí contra sus cabellos. Respiré su aroma.   
No quise contradecirle. No me sentí capaz.   
Mycroft me había dicho donde había conocido él a Snow.  
  
  
El hombrecillo dijo algo que yo no escuché antes de activar la cinta.  
La señora Ashworth se reclinó sobre el cuerpo y le dio un beso.  
Vimos como se dirigía al fuego y la puerta se cerraba.  
— Esto tardará unas cuantas horas.  
— Lo sé. Me quedaré un rato más.  
No había rastro de emoción en su voz. Ella, simplemente, miraba la puerta del horno crematorio.  
Me quedé a su lado, cuando el hombrecillo se hubo ido.  
—Veo que está casado doctor, ¿felizmente?  
La pregunta me tomó desprevenido.  
— Siempre hay más días felices que tristes— le contesté.  
— ¿Tienen hijos?  
— No.  
Al igual que el día anterior vi como llevaba sus manos al pecho y acariciaba el anillo. El diamante, a pesar del toqueteo, todavía brillaba.  
— Edward era un buen hombre. Siempre me daba lo que quería. Todo. Y todo fue bien hasta que ella llegó a nuestras vidas… Era todo lo que él siempre quiso, era perfecta. Su Blancanieves.  
Me miró de frente. Sus ojos negros, que ayer apenas se apreciaban, hoy resplandecían.  
— Yo esperé. Creía que pronto retomaría mi lugar. Nada dura para siempre pero…  
Yo me sentía desbordado. Cuando me pidió que la acompañara no sabía por qué me lo había dicho, pero parecía creer que yo sabía la verdad. Y era cierto.  
— Ella lo mató — dijo a modo de aclaración. —Siempre quiso encajar — continuó. — Era una adolescente perdida, a la que todos querían. Y ella se dejaba querer. David no soportaba aquello. Fue él quien la introdujo en las drogas. Le ayudaban a que fuera solo suya. Creía, sinceramente, que era su príncipe, pero no era cierto.   
Recorrió el largo de la cinta y llegó al otro lado, junto al botón de la puerta del crematorio. Lo pulsó.  
Cerré los ojos, cuando empecé a sentir el calor salir.  
— Tuvo una última recaída. En sus sueños sufría, y sufría aún más por la falta de drogas. Él no soportaba verla así. Estaba tan patéticamente enamorado de ella que no pudo resistirse: le inyectó una dosis más. La última…  
El calor fue disminuyendo. La puerta se estaba cerrando.  
Parecía que el hombrecillo había estado esperando aquel momento para aparecer.  
— Señora, todo está listo. Hemos recibido la urna, sólo falta que firme los papeles para poder mandarla luego a Suiza.  
Aquello le había puesto de buen humor. Fue tras él prácticamente saltando de alegría.   
Tras salir ellos yo me acerque a una pila y vomité.   
¿Cómo podía hacerlo Sherlock? ¿Cómo podía saber la verdad y no decir nada?  
Todo me había quedado claro aquella mañana, cuando el señor Prince dijo sus últimas palabras y apuntó con el arma a la señora Ashworth.   
Le disparé a la mano antes de que él pudiera hacer algo. Si era cierto, tendría que pagar a la justicia, no a nadie más.  
Recuerdo claramente su mirada, como si no esperara que alguien interviniera. Y antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera llegar hasta él, volvió a agarrar el arma y se disparó al corazón.   
Luego todo lo que recuerdo es la voz de George diciéndome:   
— No tenía que haber intervenido, Usted tenía que ser sólo un testigo. Ahora también sabe la verdad y no puede hacer nada.  
El interrogatorio de la policía y el arresto fueron rápido. Lo consideraron defensa propia. Mycroft se encargó de todo.   
George tenía razón, ahora no podía hacer nada.   
El cadáver que había en el sepulcro, y que ahora se reducía a cenizas, era de Charlotte Ashworth. En algún momento, tras la muerte de Edward, Eliana y ella se habían intercambiado. Se habían teñido el pelo y puesto lentillas. Con la escasa diferencia de edad y la poca gente las conocía el engaño había resultado. El señor Ashworth se había enamorado loca y obsesivamente de Charlotte y, desde que se habían casado, nadie la había vuelto a ver, era su perfecta Blancanieves. La adolescente Eliana, por culpa de su enfermedad, había estado prácticamente aislada, él se había encargado de ello.  
Seguramente fue Charlotte quien se cansó de jugar a ser la torcida Blancanieves y se reveló. En el cadáver —cuando pude examinarlo— se veían claramente las señales. Los pinchazos de las drogas, los más viejos entre los dedos de los pies, los mas nuevos en el brazo. La casi transparencia de su piel evidenciaba que había estado encerrada mucho tiempo. Tenía llagas en la espalda, lo cual indicaba que había estado en cama sin atención. Seguramente su encierro fue largo y, en aquellas circunstancias, murió.  
Pero no eran pruebas suficientes. Las únicas personas que habían conocido a Eliana en vida eran Charlotte Ashworth y David Prince. Ahora que el abogado estaba muerto, nadie podía probar el intercambio.  
Sin embargo, yo recordaba lo que el abogado había dicho. El señor Ashworth había hecho tatuar en su hija recién nacida una pequeña manzana mitad roja mitad negra en el cuello.  
Y yo la había visto.   
Aquella primera tarde y hoy cuando ella besaba al cadáver. Al principio no la había reconocido, era muy pequeña, pero sin duda era una manzana.   
Mycroft apenas me dijo nada cuando apareció media hora después en el crematorio. Sólo que volvía a casa.  
  
  
— ¿Lo harías?  
Preferiría no saber que pregunta estaba haciendo, pero lo sabía. También sabía que haría.  
Me alejé de él.   
No creía que él fuera como Snow, como Eliana ni como Charlotte, ni siquiera como el señor Prince. Lo nuestro nunca fue un cuento de hadas, yo no vine a rescatarlo de su ensueño ni él lo hizo conmigo. Pero sabía que pasaría si me lo pedía.  
— Voy a salir— le dije mientras iba hacia mi chaqueta. — Voy a comprar algo para cenar.   
— No te olvides esta vez la leche.  
Me puse la chaqueta y me la entallé. Tiré la cabeza para atrás, no podía verlo, pero sabía que todavía estaba en la cama.  
— Intentaré recordarlo.  
Cuando salía por la puerta podía sentir como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Sherlock.  
Ya sabía cuál era mi respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como regalo para Nai_Malfoy en el Amigo Invisible 2013 de la comunidad sherlockbbc_esp de Livejournal.


End file.
